Entre el deber y la preferencia
by Dulce Traicion
Summary: Hay una diferencia entre lo que DEBEMOS hacer y lo que PREFERIMOS./Colección de drabbles y one-shots./ Saku-multi./Parejas crack.
1. Karma

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Hoy les traigo esta colección de drabbles y one-shots. Por el momento pienso que sea Sakura el personaje central, y va estar lleno de parejas raras y rarísimas.

También pueden pedirme las parejas que quieran, sean con Sakura o no.

Sin más espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** les recuerdo que todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: Clasificación M por escenas lemon en próximos capítulos.**

* * *

**Pareja: **no hay pareja.

**Advertencias:** **-**

**Tipo: **drabble.

* * *

**Karma**

* * *

Apretó los puños y golpeo la piedra una y otra vez.

**_Dolor._**

**_Rabia._**

**_Odio._**

La piedra se convirtió en polvo.

Sus nudillos sangrando.

Las lágrimas bajando en una lenta procesión por sus mejillas.

**_Impotencia._**

Con la respiración agitada, los cabellos en desorden y el corazón sangrante en la mano (metafóricamente obvio, su shishou la mataría si se enterase de que se suicidó. Despertaría solo para revivirla y matarla personalmente), la peli rosada volvió a la aldea.

Poco y nada le importo que no hubiese luz, que era media noche y que ella tenía que estar descansando para mañana volver al hospital a ayudar.

Caminando lentamente Sakura llegó a su casa, donde su madre la esperaba.

Sus padres eran civiles poco entendían de la presión que Sakura tenía que soportar siendo kunoichi y siempre intentaban persuadirla de dejar de serlo.

Pero hoy algo había cambiado.

Ese algo era ella.

Había muerto algo en ella.

Sin mediar palabra se fue a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día en su infierno personal.

Seguramente esto era lo que llamaban karma. _Si, era lo más seguro_.

Porque ella veía morir todos los días a más niños y ancianos sin poder hacer nada.

Maldito Danzou.

Maldita Akatsuki.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besos!


	2. Flores

**Pareja:** Kakashi x Sakura.

**Advertencias: **…

**Tipo: ** Drabble.

**Universo:** Naruto.

* * *

**Flores**

* * *

Sakura miró su entorno agradablemente sorprendida, su oficina en el hospital estaba completamente llena de ramos de flores dispuestos como en un camino hacía su escritorio había tulipanes, azaleas y lirios todas de color blanco y en su escritorio había un ramo que contenía una rosa roja rodeada de otras de color blanco, la roja sobresalía y se veía espléndida. Dio un giro sobre si misma dándose cuenta de que todos los ramos estaban puestos en floreros de cerámica con motivos en color rojo.

Su color favorito.

Olvidando cualquier vestigio de cansancio producto de haber estado entrenando hasta hacía un rato la pelirosa se acercó presurosa como una niña a su escritorio y se inclinó para oler el dulce aroma que tenían las rosas, recién ahí reparo en una pequeña carta que había sobre la mesa. La tomó y cuando leyó su contenido no pudo contener la suave risa que salió de sus labios.

_"Feliz cumpleaños atrasado_

_-Kakashi Hatake "_

Negó con la cabeza al ver la escueta nota y aun así sonrió y volvió a mirar todas las flores que había en su despacho.

Sonriendo y mirando embelesada una rosa roja, así la encontró Tsunade cuando entró para saber porque no estaba trabajando. Todas las enfermeras asomándose por su espalda compusieron una expresión envidiosa al ver el interior.

-Bueno-comenzó la rubia sonriendo con dulzura mirando a su alumna que había salido de su ensimismamiento toda sonrojada y balbuceando unas atropelladas disculpas-. Creo que es inútil retenerte aquí, ve a festejar. Luego le pediré a alguien que lleve las flores a tu apartamento.

La rubia se rio cuando vio como el rostro de su alumna se convertía en rojo totalmente ante su mención de _festejar. _

_ Ese vago,_ pensó negando con la cabeza luego de ver como la pelirosa tomaba con delicadeza la rosa roja y despidiéndose se iba de ahí para ir a encontrarse con el ninja de cabello gris.

* * *

Espero que les guste!

Besos!


	3. Sin compromisos

¡Hola a todas! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo y sin más espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** les recuerdo que todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**PD: por cierto si alguna quiere una pareja en especial no dude en pedírmela, estaré encantada de escribirla.**

* * *

**Pareja:** Shi x Sakura.

**Advertencias:** lemon.

**Tipo:** One-shot.

**Universo:** de Naruto.

* * *

**Sin compromisos**

* * *

¿Realmente todo había terminado? ¿Los gritos agonizantes, el mal sabor de ver morir a tus compañeros sin poder hacer algo?

Sakura miro a su alrededor, el paisaje de Konoha seguía igual que siempre pero había algo diferente en todos sus habitantes.

-La guerra destruyó nuestras vidas- susurro la pelirosa apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, en un intento de acallar ese sordo dolor que desde el principio de ese calvario se había alojado en su corazón.

-¡Frentona!-grito una rubia corriendo hacía donde estaba la peli rosada. Una vez que llego a su lado apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y respiro agitadamente, siendo esto una prueba de que había corrido por muchos lados buscando a su gran amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?-le pregunto Sakura desganada, se había ido de su casa al monte Hokage con la esperanza de que no la fueran a buscar, pero al parecer se había olvidado que tanto Ino como Naruto cuando querían algo no desistían hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Qué pasa con esta cara? Mira frente, te estuve buscando por todos lados y este era mi última esperanza, y ahora que te encontré te voy a llevar aunque sea arrastras hasta tu casa donde te vas a poner algo bien sexy y vamos a salir a festejar- dijo sonriendo animada. Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió su vista hacía el horizonte.

-¿Qué vamos a festejar, Ino?-dijo con amargura en su voz, imágenes terribles pasando delante de sus ojos, recuerdos que quería pero no podía olvidar.

-Que todo esto ha terminado-dijo la rubia mirando con pena a la pelirosa y pensando que tal vez los que peor la habían pasado en la guerra habían sido los ninja médicos, porque ellos eran los que recibían los cuerpos de los muertos, los que veían morir frente a ellos a sus compañeros sin poder curarlos…

-Está bien, vamos-dijo la joven interrumpiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de la rubia al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía su casa.

-Espero que tengas algo decente que ponerte, sino te tendré que prestar ropa yo-dijo burlona la rubia, alejando cualquier pensamiento deprimente.

-Hum-la pelirosa repaso en su mente toda su vestimenta con nervios y no pudo encontrar nada que se asemejase al significado que la palabra "decente" tenía en Ino. La rubia vio su nerviosismo y sonrió malévolamente.

-Iré rápidamente a mi casa, mientras báñate y estate lista para que cuando yo llegue te vistas y yo te arregle. Están noche nos vamos a olvidar de todo y todos-dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Sakura pensó que tal vez no estaría mal salir a festejar, y agradeció mentalmente también haber heredado de su maestra la gran resistencia al sake.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de gritar cuando se vio frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, estaba vestida "decentemente" según Ino no obstante ella se sentía fuera de su zona de confort, tan acostumbrada que estaba a las calzas o a lo sumo una falda más larga.

Respiro varias veces, consciente de que por más que armase un escándalo la rubia la iba a ignorar, y se miró una vez más al espejo intentando encontrar algo por lo cual objetar, aunque sabía de antemano que nada de lo que dijera iba a convencer a la rubia.; tenía puesto un vestido negro con escote V muy pronunciado que acababa debajo del pecho, donde había un cinto de seda que tenía en el centro una flor bordada con mostacillas de color gris perla de ahí una falda caía en tres capas hasta la mitad del muslo, haciendo que, junto a unos tacos agujas de color negro, sus piernas se vieran muy largas y resaltaran. Como accesorio tenía un collar con un colgante en forma de estrella que quedaba justo a la altura del esternón resaltando entre su piel blanca y el vestido negro y un par de pulseras de plata. Vio por el espejo que Ino estaba rebuscando algo en su alhajero que le había regalado su papá y cuando se dio vuelta para decirle algo, la rubia dio un grito de triunfo y saco dos pendientes de perlas que le había regalado Naruto en su cumpleaños anterior.

-Póntelos-dijo tendiéndoselos y sin darle tiempo a decir nada. La peli rosada suspiro resignándose y los tomó, poniéndoselos rápidamente.

-¿Crees que puedes terminar de arreglarte sola? Tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme yo también-dijo la rubia aunque mostro su confusión mirando el maquillaje que había dejado en el escritorio de la peli rosa.

-No te preocupes, Ino, ve a arreglarte. Ya has hecho mucho por mí- dijo Sakura sonriéndole, la otra joven asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, pero luego vengo a terminar de arreglarte el cabello- dijo mirándola amenazadoramente, cosa que hizo reír a la chica frente a ella. Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta pero antes de salir se dio vuelta y le dijo, sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Sabes frente? Pienso seriamente que te vez mejor sonriendo que con una mueca triste.

Dicho esto se fue al baño a cambiarse, sin mirar a la peli rosa que se quedó quieta, pensando las palabras de su amiga. Sonriendo se puso manos a la obra, se puso un poco de rímel para las pestañas, un delineador negro para resaltar sus ojos y un poco de gloss color cereza en los labios. Y listo, no se pensaba poner ni un poco más de maquillaje.

Se sentó en la cama bostezando, sabiendo que la rubia se iba a tomar u tiempo para vestirse y peinarse, además de que esos zapatos la estaban matando y eso que no había estado con ellos puestos más de quince minutos. Luego de una media esperando (y de que la peli rosa casi se quedara dormida en tres ocasiones), por fin la rubia volvió a entrar, le dio una mirada evaluativa, reparando en el hecho de que se había puesto poco maquillaje, pero no le quedaba para nada mal.

**Es más, **pensó la rubia mirando detenidamente el rostro de su mejor amiga, **si se hubiese puesto un poco más recargado el maquillaje le iba a quedar feo.**

-Muy bien, ven conmigo-dijo Ino y Sakura se levantó pesadamente, con ganas de meterse en su cama y nunca más levantarse. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, ya que ninguna de las dos quería romperse el cuello por bajar sin cuidado y andar con esos tacones, y ambas se dirigieron al living-comedor de la pelirosa dónde la rubia tenía la buclera ya lista para peinar a su amiga. Pasaron unos quince minutos más, en los que la joven poseedora de ojos jades se quedó más que quieta, incluso Naruto le hubiese tenido envidia de su quietud.

-Muy bien, estás preciosa- exclamó Ino cuando terminó. Dejo el peine que estaba lleno de pelos rosados y miro a la pelirosa que soltó un suspiro y se acercó al espejo que había en el pasillo que daba a la salida. Su peinado era un semi recogido que en el largo tenía bucles. En conjunto se veía muy bonita.

Observó detenidamente a Ino que mientras se maquillaba hablaba sobre algo que intento pero no pudo escucharla. La rubia se había puesto una remera verde de tirantes pegada al cuerpo que enmarcaba su delicada figura junto con una mini falda negra y unos tacos aguja verdes igual que el top. Su largo y rubio cabello lo llevaba suelto totalmente cayéndole en forma de cascada por la espalda. La chica se dio vuelta al ver que su amiga no respondía y se quedó mirándola, esperando su respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho (o comentario).

-Umm, perdón no estaba escuchando-dijo sonrojada la pelirosa. Ino soltó un suspiro y miró a su mejor amida con decisión, la oji-jade se asustó pero lo disimulo.

-Ven, Sakura-dijo y la chica avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la rubia, frente al espejo- ¿Sabes que veo ahí?

-¿A nosotras?-preguntó con duda, la rubia quería darse un golpe en la frente, luego decían que Naruto era el tonto.

-Además de eso, veo a dos chicas sumamente hermosas que hoy saldrán a coquetear y olvidar todo.-dijo mientras la rodeaba un aura de fuego y sus ojos se convertían en estrellas. A Sakura le salió una gotita estilo anime, pero aun así sonrió pues la rubia siempre sabía cómo animarla.

-Más bien dirás que tu saldrás a coquetear y yo me sentaré a reírme un rato con los chicos hasta que me canse-dijo sonriendo. Pero ella, aun con su aura de fuego y las estrellitas en los ojos, negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y dijo (con un estilo más parecido a Gai-sensei y Lee)

-Tú conseguirás a algún chico como que yo me llamó Ino Yamanaka-dijo señalándola.

-Para mañana tendrás que pensar un nuevo nombre, cerda-dijo tomando su abrigo y sacando de su bolso las llaves de su casa para cerrarla.

-¿Cómo me llamaste frente de marquesina?-dijo enojada. La pelirosa rio y sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Además de cerda, sorda?-pregunte y se rio de su cara.

-No pienso contestar-dijo fingiendo dignidad-, ahora vámonos porque las chicas ya deben estar esperándonos.

-Sí, sí-dijo y la dejó pasar antes para poder cerrar la puerta con llave, ya que no era descuidada como Naruto en esas cosas.

Llegaron luego de unos 20 minutos al bar dónde según Ino iba a ser la fiesta, apenas entraron y ya notaron que todos estaban bailando, tomando y Sakura vio a Tsunade con el Raikage en un concurso de quien bebía más sake.

_No quiero ni saber quién gana, _pensó con una gota estilo anime bajándome por la sien.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto corriendo a abrazarla, de alguna manera logró sostener el vestido para evitar que se le viera hasta la conciencia- ¡Estás hermosa dattebayo!

-Gracias Naruto pero bájame, harás que se me suba el vestido-dijo sonrojada, el rubio le dejo de inmediato en el suelo y se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza. Ella suspiro resignada.

-Solo por ahora no te pegaré pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente, el chico solo sonrió y tomándome de la mano casi me arrastró hasta la mesa donde los demás se reían de Naruto.

Se liberó de la mano de Naruto y se sentó al entre medio de Kakashi y el rubio. Una vez que se sentó y saludó a todos por fin se pudo sacar el abrigo que la estaba calcinando. Todos –menos Ino- la miraron con la boca abierta (Neji y Sasuke lo disimularon mejor que los demás), Sakura se sintió repentinamente incómoda con su vestuario y para disimularlo tomo un poco de sake que le habían servido.

-Sakura-chan, irradias una hermosa llama de la juventud ¡Eres la flor más hermosa en toda Konoha!-gritó Lee haciendo que los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor (conocidos y no) lo voltearan a ver. Sakura quiso que se la tragase la tierra al sentir el aura demoníaca de sus compañeros de equipo.

_Mátenme, _gritó en su interior. Miró desesperada a su alrededor y justo vio a Karui y a Samui hablando un poco alejadas de ahí.

-Oh me había olvidado de que debo ir a saludar a Karui y a Samui-san-dije y salí de ahí y casi corrí hasta llegar donde estaban las dos kunoichis de la Nube.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Karui elevando una rojiza ceja.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-dije nerviosa, podía notar la mirada de mis amigos en mi espalda. Karui pareció notar mi apuro porque soltó una risa. Samui soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ven siéntate aquí, así no te secuestran para que nadie te siga viendo-dijo sumamente divertida. Yo asentí y me senté con ella.

-Gracias, se ponen demasiado sobre protectores-dije soltando un suspiro-, e Ino no me ayuda obligándome a vestirme así.

-Te queda bien-dijo Samui sorprendentemente. Yo les sonreí, no éramos muy amigas pero durante la guerra yo las había curado muchas veces.

Seguimos hablando un rato más mientras tomábamos varias botellas de cerveza y de sake. Para después de la 5ta, Samui ya estaba borracha y se fue a bailar con un ninja de Kiri, y poco después Chouji se acercó y sacó a bailar a una sonrojada Karui y así me quede sola en la mesa, bebiendo.

Miré hacía la mesa de la que había huido viendo que Kakashi se había ido con ¿Anko?, -bueno eso no era importante si traumático pero que se le va a hacer-, Naruto estaba sonriéndole embobado Hinata quien estaba más roja que un tomate. Neji y Tenten se habían ido y Sasuke estaba con la pelirroja llamada Karin.

Busco con la mirada a su rubia amiga y sin querer cruzo miradas con ese ninja médico de Kumo.

Fue una sensación extraña y agradable, sus ojos la miraban acariciándola de pies a cabeza. Sintiendo de repente la respiración agitada y un calor en su vientre bajo, Sakura apretó las piernas y cerró los ojos, luchando por calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Queriendo ignorar la mirada del chico Sakura siguió su búsqueda de su amiga, encontrándola bailando muy pegada con Sai y también vio a Shikamaru besando a Temari a pesar de ser asesinado con la mirada por el hermano marionetista de la rubia ya que el pelirrojo había sido arrastrado por la Mizukage a ver quién ganaba en el duelo entre el Raikage y la Hokage.

-Hola-dijo un voz masculina en su oído, Sakura sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo del chico rubio y volteo su rostro para verlo haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y sus labios quedaran separados por milímetros. Se alejó un poco del chico y él sonrió y tomo asiento donde estaba antes Samui.

-Estas hermosa, Sakura-dijo sonriéndole y mirándola de arriba abajo de nuevo. Sakura sintió la boca repentinamente seca y tomo un trago de sake, no obstante eso no le ayudo con el creciente calor que se estaba instalando en ella por causa de la mirada oscura del ninja rubio.

-Tú te ves igual que siempre-le respondió en un intento porque el dejara de mirarla de esta manera.

-Jajaja-rio que joven y tomo el vaso de ella bebiendo su contenido antes que ella le pudiera decir algo. Su nuez subió y bajo cuando el trago. Sakura siguiendo ese movimiento hipnotizada. Sintiendo la mirada oji-jade sobre él se acercó a su rostro quedando a milímetros de sus labios, rozando sus narices. La peli rosada quiso alejarse pero el chico no se lo permitió al sostener con una mano, posicionada en su nuca, su cabeza y se acercó hacia ella besándola. El beso comenzó lento ambos teniendo el sabor del sake y otras bebidas en sus bocas, recorriendo la boca del otro con lentitud, saboreándose mutuamente, entonces Sakura capturo el labio inferior del médico y lo mordió y comenzó la guerra en sus bocas en las que ambos se querían coronar vencedores, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse en contra de su voluntad.

Con la respiración agitada, los labios rojos e hinchados y los cabellos en desorden ambos se miraron y automáticamente se sonrieron con complicidad.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sakura y Shi se fueron del local tomados de la mano, la ninja peli rosada había tenido que ir a recuperar su abrigo y su bolso (ahí tenía las llaves de su departamento) pero ninguno de los presentes en la mesa la había mirado, interesados más bien en su pareja.

Lo guio entre las calles, sintiéndose aún más ansiosa cuando el rodeo su cintura y la pegó a su torso comenzando a besarle en descubierto cuello. Llegaron por fin a la casa de la pelirosa y luego de luchar por abrir la puerta (culpa de Shi que no dejaba de besarle el cuello ni de acariciarle los pechos por sobre la tela del vestido) entraron y luego de cerrar la puerta Sakura comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, retomando la lucha de sus lengua mientras a tientas la pelirosa los iba guiando a su cuarto, pero terminaron cayendo al suelo cosa que no les importo para nada. Shi despegó sus labios de los de la pelirosa para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su cuello, quitándole el molesto abrigo. Sonrió complacido cuando Sakura comenzó a gemir y enredo sus dedos entre los sedoso cabellos rubios, tironeándoselos cuando el chico mordió su cuello.

-E-eso dejara marca-dijo entrecortadamente, aunque el chico solo le "respondió" con un simple "umm" que la joven interpretó como un "Sí ¿Y qué?" haciendo que riera en voz baja hasta que el chico volvió a morder y soltó otra serie de gemidos.

El ninja rubio la levanto del suelo tomándola de la cintura y Sakura coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico y enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran notando la gran excitación de él y soltó un gemido. De inmediato comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra él escuchando complacida los suaves gemidos que el intentaba ahogar contra su cuello.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-preguntó con la voz ronca el joven intentando controlarse.

-Subiendo las escaleras, segunda puerta a la izquierda-dijo como pudo, el chico subió con rapidez las escaleras y entró al cuarto que ella le había indicado. Una vez adentro el chico la deposito con delicadeza en el colchón y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en el nacimiento de sus pechos y, haciendo que Sakura se incorporase un poco, desanudo la cinta del vestido y bajo el cierre, luego con delicadeza bajo los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo por las piernas. Luego le quitó los tacos y así, Sakura solamente quedó con sus bragas -ya por el vestido no podía llevar corpiño-.

-Esto-dijo Sakura sentándose totalmente en la cama y acercó sus manos a la camisa de Shi, comenzando a desabotonarla-, sobra.

El rio y la pelirosa se maravilló con ese sonido tan profundo, debajo de su palmas apoyadas en el duro pecho de él podía sentir las vibraciones que le causaba la risa y ella sonrió y humedeció sus labios, repentinamente secos.

Una vez que le logró sacar la camisa ambos invirtieron sus posiciones, quedando Shi tendido en la cama. Ella comenzó recorriendo su pecho, delineando sus bíceps y luego comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y chupándolo, dejándole una marca, el rubio sonrió ante esto pero comenzó a gemir cuando Sakura rozó su miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón con la punta de los dedos. Ella continuó bajando depositando besos por todo el torso del chico mientras que con su mano seguía rozando de a ratos el sexo de él haciéndolo gemir fuerte. Sentándose en los muslos de él dirigió sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo para luego bajar el cierre y proceder a sacarle el pantalón. Miró brevemente a Shi, encontrándose que él la miraba con intensidad, ella sonrió traviesamente e inclinándose bajó el bóxer de él, y tomó su pene en su mano, comenzándolo a acariciar de arriba abajo, notando lo largo y grueso que era. Escuchando los fuertes gemidos del rubio la kunoichi se animó e y tomo la cabeza del pene en sus labios, haciendo que el chico diera un grito entremezclado de sorpresa y placer. Lo introdujo rápidamente a su boca y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de él, chupándolo y mordiendo de a ratos haciendo que el chico tomara su cabeza y la empujara hacía él.

-S-Sa-Sakura me v-vengo-dijo entrecortadamente e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás. Escuchando esto la pelirosa aumentó el ritmo haciendo que el chico se viniera en su boca. Tomo todo su semen y una gota resbaló de la comisura de sus labios pero ella lo limpio con la mano, se acercó gateando hacía el chico que la volvió a colocar de espaldas en la cama y la besó metiendo su lengua bruscamente, Sakura respondió con la misma ferocidad al beso mientras el acunaba en su mano el seno derecho de la chica apretándolo y tironeando su pezón, la otra mano, que la tenía enredada entre los mechones rosas de la chica la bajo y procedió a darle el mismo tratamiento al pecho izquierdo.

Despegándose de sus labios brevemente, Sakura inclinó la cabeza y arqueo su espalda, Shi comenzó a descender de nuevo y volvió a dejar otra marca en el cuello de la oji jade. Luego comenzó a besar su pecho izquierdo y luego hizo lo mismo con el derecho.

-Shi-gimió Sakura arqueándose contra él, sintió la mando de él serpentear por su abdomen y llegar hasta su intimidad, acariciándola por sobre la tela totalmente mojada de las braga. Eso hizo que la pelirosa gritara. Incapaz de contenerse más el rubio le saco las bragas y beso a Sakura suavemente.

-¿Eres virgen, verdad?-preguntó en el oído de la chica.

-Si-respondió ella y lo miró a los ojos, y él le sonrió mientras la besaba dulcemente.

-Iré lento, si te duele me detendré-dijo cortando el beso comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, Sakura se arqueo y soltó un gemido de dolor. El siguió entrando hasta que se encontró con el himen de la pelirosa, besándola entró de golpe ahogando con sus labios el grito de dolor que quiso salir.

El chico se quedó quieto por unos minutos hasta que Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas tentativamente, haciéndolo gruñir y comenzar a moverse con lentitud.

-M-Más rápido-gimió Sakura moviendo sus caderas contra las del chico. Entonces comenzó un rápido vaivén haciendo que los pechos de ella saltaran.

-me vengo-dijo con la respiración agitada Shi y comenzó a moverse más rápido, sintiendo como las paredes internas de Sakura se contraían en un esperado orgasmo.

Gimiendo Sakura se agarró del cuello del chico y movió sus caderas con la misma rapidez e intensidad que él.

-Vente en mí-le susurró al oído. Las embestidas aceleraron Sakura echo la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como Shi tocaba un punto sensible dentro de ella y se liberaba a montones. Sintiendo el orgasmo de su pareja Shi también se dejó ir, llenándola de su semen caliente.

Jadeando y cansado Shi salió de su interior y se recostó al lado de ella sintiendo como ella se movía y los tapaba a ambos, para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches-dijo Shi casi dormido.

-Gracias-dijo la peli rosa de igual manera.

A la mañana siguiente ellos se levantarían y la peli rosa le prepararía un desayuno para luego terminar follando de nuevo en la cocina de ella y por la tarde él se iría a buscar a Darui y al Raikage y ambos volverían a abocarse a sus tareas y a su aldea. Porque ella no estaba enamorada de él y viceversa. Solamente había sido una cosa de una noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos!


End file.
